What Happens in the Absence of Pizza
by Sleepyhead13
Summary: lisbon Just wants a night to herself, but jane shows no mercy. See what becomes of a late night with takeout. Please read and review! Warning:random fluff :


Should be studying for exams XD so here's another piece of fluff!

* * *

It was 11pm. They had just solved a particularly long case, and Lisbon was exhausted.

She felt like crawling into a hole! Not dyeing...maybe just staying there for a while. Sure, she's had long cases before, but Jane hadn't been an especially big pain, and she didn't end up with double the paperwork. Why was he acting like this anyway? Well, lisbon put it to the fact that, he was Jane. shook herself from her thoughts, She did NOT need to be thinking about Jane right now! No, what she needed was that hole, but her apartment would have to do for now. At least in there she would be safe from the wrath of _The Consultant._ She figured it would make a good horror film one day. Crap! She's doing it again. "Stupid Jane.", she mutters, her car now parked in her driveway. She gets out, grabs her bag, and rushes inside to what only could only be explained as her " Jane free zone." She immediately collapsed on her couch, not even bothering to remove her coat. After a few short minutes of light sleep, she cracked one eye open. 11:34, great, she had gotten a full 4 minutes sleep. It figures though, the day she is absolutely dead tired, she can't fall asleep, yet Jane had caught her more then once, dosing off in the office, coffee in hand. She told the irony to shut up. She stood and padded her way upstairs to go wash up for the night. She showered, brushed her teeth and put on her football jersey that had played the part of pajamas for 2 years now.

Movie on play, popcorn in bowl, blanket in hand, commence _Movie night! _ Half an hour later, the sheriff was about to get shot, and as the anticipation increased, the door bell rang, totally ruining the moment and scarring the hell out of her in the process. _Luca, she thought,_ her pizza boy. She opened her door, not even bothering to look up as she did so, and searched for a 20 in her wallet. When she finally found it, she handed it to "Luca" but when she looked up, she was at eye level with someone's chest instead of a pizza box. Considering the fact that Luca was her height on Wednesday, and he wasn't wearing a name tag, she figured this wasn't him. Almost afraid to see who this mystery man was, she continued her gaze until she was met with a blond haired, blue eyed consultant. He was smiling ear to ear as he did a once over of her outfit. Suddenly very aware of what she was wearing, she slammed the door shut and sat back down. Jane was NOT at her apartment at 1 in the morning! She refused to even consider the idea so she continued watching her western.

Outside, Jane just stood their and laughed, he expected this would happen and just waited until she came to her senses and realized, Yes, he was indeed standing outside her door at 1am. A full minute passed before she opened the door again, and with the cutest little pout said " Where's Luca?" He looked at her quizzically and said " Running late i guess?"

She changed the subject, " Jane, you do own a watch right?"

"Yes, and i-", but he was cut off.

" Then you do realize it's 1 am?"

"...well, yes." he confirmed.

" Just making sure." she deadpanned. Then, once again she shut the door. She didn't move away, she couldn't just leave him there, and he knew that. But still, it's always good to keep him guessing.

" Lisbonnn!" he dragged out her name for effect, his voice muffled by the closed door.

She sighed deeply " What do you want Jane?", the door still closed.

" Lemme in, please?" he would beg if he had to.

"But Janeee!" this time she dragged out his name.

" ...I brought chinese." he knew she would break anytime now.

She opened the door, just enough so she could peak at his hands. He wasn't lying...and she did love chinese. So in defeat, she opened the door all the way and stepped aside so he could get was still in her jersey but didn't care, too tired to even try. He sat down beside her, a little too close for comfort, but she didn't anything.

They ate their takeout and watched the western in a comfortable silence. When the credits rolled, and their food was gone, Lisbon turned to jane.

" So...are you going to tell me why you're here?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

" What? Two friends can't eat takeout together?"

" Not at 1 in the morning they can't." she fired back. He took a breath, then a pause and turned fully to face her.

" Look, i no i've been an ass lately, more so than usual anyway, and i wanted to make it up to you." he put on is best puppy dog facade.

He looked adorable when he was nervous, and she couldn't help but accept his apology. " Apology accepted, but jane, next time, no house calls." she warned. Because god knows there WILL be a next time.

" Agreed. and thank you. Now, how about some wine?" He then produced a bottle of expensive red wine from behind her couch.

" where did you get that?" she asked, confusion evident on her face.

"...From behind your couch, pay attention woman."

She gave him a look that said "very funny." "No, really, there isn't an store anywhere near here that sells that kind of wine."

"Lisbon, have you no faith?" She then realized who she was talking to and decided not to press the matter any further.

She rolled her eyes and got up to get the glasses. Jane waited patiently thinking about how beautiful she looked with her hair in that messy bun, and the way her jersey showed off her mile long legs. She was gorgeous.

He was pulled out of his revere by the sound of a loud crashing noise. He shot up immediately to make sure she was alright. A glass had broken. In her sleepy state, she tended to fumble a lot and had butter fingers, when she reached for the glass it fell and shattered everywhere. She had shards of glass in her feet and hands, and it was starting to bleed. She just sat there, on the floor, unable to walk or hold on to anything for support and it hurt like hell.

Once jane realized what had happened, he ran to her side, without regard for his own feet,and he too stepped on glass. He didn't care, he had to be sure she was alright.

"Lisbon, are you ok...come on sweetie, look at me." He was so scared that she had been seriously hurt, it was killing him.

She looked up at him with watery eyes and trembling hands." Don't call me sweetie" she muttered. He smiled a mega watt grin, relived that his lisbon was ok. A little messy, but not seriously injured. A tear escaped her eye, i did really hurt.

Unable to wipe it away, he did it for her, scoped her up and brought her to the couch. Ignoring her protests, of corse. "Stay here" he scolded, not that she had much of a choice. "I'm going to get tweezers and bandaids so i can fix you up, i'll be right back."

She huffed, this was going to be fun, there had to have been almost 15 shards of glass in each hand, never mind her feet. She cringed at the thought.

He came back only a minute later with the aforementioned items. He had shed his waistcoat and jacket, and had undone a few buttons. He sat himself at the edge of the couch, near her waist and gently took one of her hands.

"This is going to hurt, so don't hate me ok?"

"mmhmm" she hummed, eyes tightly closed , awaiting the pain to come.

Then she felt the tweezers graze her palm,and pull out a shard. This cycle continued for the better part of an hour until both hands were glass free. A few "owes" and sharp intakes of breathe, along with encouraging words were the only things spoken between them. Jane tried his best not to hurt her, he hated seeing her in pain. Then he washed her hands with some disinfectant, and thats when the tears came, silent but visible. she wiped them away fast with her now bandaged hands and looked away, not wanting Jane to see her cry...again. He saw this and without thinking kissed her bandages and wrapped her in a tight hug. "We're half way there, almost done, i promise." She just hugged him tighter in moved on to her feet, even slightly bloody her feet looked adorable. Uh oh, bloody feet. This brought back painful memories, extremely painful, but all was forgotten when he notice teresa's eyes flutter. She was dizzy and started to slip away. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her awake.

"Come on Teresa, stay awake just a little longer." He turned on the tv so she could have something to focus on. He started to jab at her feet, it didn't help that she was ticklish either but he didn't want to take anymore chances or stall, or he would start to get worried.

"hey, that's my toe, i need that!" she scolded.

He laughed,"I'm sorry, my bad."

" you no, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you" she said thoughtfully.

He knew it was true and smiled, just happy she was conscious and talking.

"Or maybe, it would have happened, and you wouldn't have me to take care of you" he said, seeing what he could get away with.

" Nice try, but no, i would have been curled up in bed, fast asleep and happily dreaming."

" Awe, lisbon, you dream about me?"

"Only in my nightmares."

They both laughed as he pulled out what he hoped to be that last piece of glass.

"All done, my dear."

A sigh of relief and thankfulness was huffed out," Thank you Jane."

"Anything for you my dear." He responded with a bright smile.

She blushed ever so slightly and looked at the time: almost 2:30.

She paused to consider her options and then spoke," you can stay the night if you want, it's late"

He chuckled," Lisbon, do you honestly think i would leave you here in your state?"

"If i told you too, yes! and what state? i'm perfectly fine!" she defended.

" Woman, you almost passed out, you lost quite a bit of blood and you cant even walk because it would hurt too much, and your asking me what state?

" Shut up, jane." she retorted...although he had a point.

"Alright, someones getting cranky, time for bed!" and with that, he scooped her up once more and headed for the bedroom. He laid her down gently and tucked her in.

" You gonna read me a bed time story too?" she couldn't help but feel like a baby, with everything that he was doing, not that she didn't appreciate it of course.

"I'll do you one better" he said and crawled under the covers, now only in boxers.

Then she felt one side of the bed lower,"Jane! what are you doing?" she couldn't believe him.

"Trying to get comfortable, but your pillows are kinda squishy." he stated, as if nothing was unusual at all.

" Go sleep on the couch" she huffed, sleep getting the best of her. But he must have misunderstood because the next thing she new, his arm was around her waist and her head under his chin, laying atop his bare froze for half a second and thought," What, no goodnight kiss?" and as if he could read her mind, which was probably the case, his lips met hers in a sweet touch, and as quickly as it happened, it ended.

"I was being sarcastic" she thought in shock, but not unhappy with the results.

"I know." he said aloud. She smiled immediately. Patrick Jane never ceased to amaze her. He could read her like a book even in the dark.

"Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight my dear."

Oh, how the morning should be interesting to say the least.

... Meh, screw it, and she snuggled in even closer. She fell asleep in his arms, with one final thought, Where the hell was the pizza boy?

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed reading this, as much as i did writing it! See that button down there...it doesn't bite you know! :)


End file.
